


Additional Help with the Children

by BlackIris



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Chase is a bit of a shit but thats why we like him, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor comfort, Reader Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:73. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?75. Mind if I join you?107. You, me, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and movie. You in?104. …or we can chill in our underwear.129. I’ll give you a massage.





	Additional Help with the Children

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt lines and the idea that Chase and Reader are both 18-19 and a bit more prepared/devious than in the movie.   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Returning from class, Chase dumps his book bag onto the floor of his dorm room with blatant disregard.  It had been a long week, that felt even longer still with the fact that he had plans with the ‘golden boys’ later that weekend. At least he has the rest of today, Friday, to himself. Or so that’s what he thinks until he notices the person sized lump under his covers in his bed.

Smirking to himself, he lazily pulls off his tie, dropping it on his desk. He toes off his dress shoes, leaving them where they lie, and slips off his blazer, draping it over the back of his chair with a heavy feigned sigh.

Loudly shuffling to the bed, he can’t help but smile. Oh, sure, he could be nice, lift the covers, and tuck himself in beside her. Or he could have a little fun.

And fun it shall be.

He waits for her breathing, just before her exhale, to flop on the bed, onto her. Effectively and dramatically pushing the air out of her lugs with his weight even though he braces himself somewhat so he won’t actually hurt her. 

“Off!” Comes a small, whining cry from beneath the covers.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  **Mind if I join you?”**  Chase croons to the girl hidden beneath the blanket as he pulls it down revealing her pouting face.

“You may certainly not if you’re going to squash me like that!” She glares at him without malice.

“Apologies, my sweet.” He laughs at the faces she makes, pressing a kiss to her nose.  **“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

“I’m not naked. And, I was waiting for you. Your classes are stupid long.”

“You’re not? You sure about that?” Chase snickers, kissing her cheek, then her throat, his eyes flicking to black as he playfully nips her neck.

“Chase!” She giggles, trying to push him, though her arms are somewhat pinned beneath the blankets. “The fuck’d my clothes go?”

He shrugs, smile going wicked, “Won’t need ‘em while you’re here, will you?”

“Does that mean I get you to myself for the whole weekend?” Her face lights up with hope.

Chase huffs, dropping his head to nuzzle into her neck. “Sadly not, babe.”

“It’s those stupid children, huh?”

“Ipswich’s golden fucking prized children.” He grumbles, running his nose along the column of her throat, trying to lose himself with the contact.

“You have something good planned then, yeah?” She asks, wiggling her arms free to thread her fingers through his hair, rubbing and lightly scratching his scalp.

“Oh, yes. I’m going to turn them all against each other. Watch it all fall apart from the inside out, then pick them off. One. By. One.”

“Damn, that sounds good. I was going to suggest that  **we could chill in our underwear,**  instead.”

“Babe.” Chase says through gritted teeth. “Don’t tempt me. Besides, I want your help with this one part. It’s gonna drive me half mad to watch you flirt with them, but it’ll speed things up if you help me.”

“Hmm,” She pretends to think it over.

“Don’t make me beg, sweetness.”

“Okay, okay. You know I’ll help. And maybe after your planting seeds of deception..  **You, me, popcorn, two-liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?”**

“It’s a date.  **I’ll even give you a massage.”** Chase smirks, rising up on his elbows.

“Such a charming warlock.” She says pecking his lips. “Dare I even say a gentleman?”

“You say that now.. but by the end of the night; I’ll have you screaming. You know I’m no gentleman.” 


End file.
